DaiKari romance- Real or just gibberish?
by Ndogg
Summary: Davis Moves in with Kari, more stuff inside! R&R HAPPY NEW YEAR!*COMPLETE*
1. Part I of Daikari

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN DIGIMON OR DIGIDESTINED! I JUST OWN DAVIS (ME) AND KARI (MY G/F)!  
  
PART I  
  
There is something up Between Kari and Davis. In the kamiya's apartment house..  
  
"DAVIS!?!" Kari splurted with her mouth to the Floor. "You're moving in?" "Yes, I am." Answered Davis. "When I found out your brother was moving out, I decided to move in with you so I can cook your meals like any lover should." "Now, where do I sleep?" Davis said with question. "I think in my room." answered Kari. "Ill take the top bunk and you sleep where you usually sleep." Davis said. Kari giggled. "No, silly. It just a regular bed. what side do you want to sleep on?" Kari said with a little smile.  
  
"I'll sleep next to you on the right side." Answered Davis (I bet you know what you're thinking, it's NOT going to happen) "Fine with me." Replyed Kari. "Let me put my stuff up." said Davis. As Davis put a  
  
divider in the closet to seperate her clothes from his, Davis put his clothes in the closet, putting his digivice in his pocket and her's in her pocket, then Davis put his bag on the couch, then, Kari's stomach growled. She was hungry! "Yo, Davis, whats your favorite dish to make?" Kari said with stars in her eyes. "I have many. I'll just make a 'Davis Surprise'." Davis replied with confidence. "OHHH! What's in it?" Kari asked. "I don't have a clue, but I'll fix it for you anyways since you are KAWAII! The dish will be done in about ninety seconds." "Don't my me asking, but is it fast food?" Kari said puzzlingly. "Nope. It's a surprise dish." Davis replyed.  
  
After ninty seconds....  
  
"ITS READY! COME AND GET IT!" Davis Yelled. "OOOH!" Kari squealed. "Ok, we'll share it." Davis said. "WOW! What a dish!" Kari said with a blushy face. "The food dish, or me, the hansome dish?" Davis asked. "Both, silly." Answered Kari. Davis blushed as he sat down next to Kari as they ate his dish. After four bowls of it (YES, 4! the thing is 3 feet high) "Ugh! We had to lay down!" they said at the same time. "The couch or the bed?" Davis asked. "Your pick Davis, you moved in." Replied Kari. "We need some Z's. We better take the bed" (nothing nasty here) Replied Davis with his arm around Kari's neck looking like this: ^_^ at her. As they slept, they had the same dream almost at the same time.  
  
As they turned over thier opposite ways, SMOOCH! their lips met. Then Kari and Davis got kisses from each other like they were in DEEP love. (What, they can dream can't they?) They pulled away from each  
  
other with Kari's arm around Davis' neck. "Davis?" Kari asked. "Yeah, Kari?" Davis asked back. "I'm glad you moved in." Kari said while putting her arms around Davis and kissing him.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of the movie 'Titanic.'" Davis said struck with love. "I LOVE THAT MOVIE! LEONARDO DECAPRIO IS HOT!" yelled Kari. "Kari, that movie is for both of us." Davis said with a blush on his face. "Sorry when I just called another guy 'hot' after I just kissed you." Kari said. "Kari?" questioned davis. Kari was looking out her bedroom window. "WHAA- HERRUMPH!" Davis pulled Kari to his lips then gave Kari a BIG French Kiss to Kari, after two minutes, Davis pulled Kari away, like he wanted to do that for a while. "WOW!" said kari. Then, Kari pulled Davis in her arms and they slept like that toughout the night, and kissing during the night as well. Ahh, those love birds. What's next? Marriage for the roommates?  
  
I must be psychic! They ARE getting married! Let's evesdrop on the marrige.  
  
"Do you Davis, take Kari as your lawful wedded wife?" The Pastor said to the Groom. "I Do." Said Davis. "Kari, do you take Davis as your lawful wedded husband?" As he turned to Kari, he asked that. "I Do." replyed the Bride. "Is there a reason that the two should NOT be wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the air. After the pastor asked the stunning question, "You may now kiss the bride." He had sealed the marriage. As the happy couple went into the limo after being showered by rice, they went back home to change out of their clothes and into their casual dress clothes and went on their honeymoon to a very fine dinner place. And of course, Davis payed the bill with a tip. Kari yawned. "We better go back home." Davis Said. "Ditto." replyed Kari. As they went home, someone unexpected came. It was Veemon and Gatomon there to say "Congrads" to the new couple. "hey Veemon, Hey Gatomon!" said Davis. "there's room on out heads if you want to sleep there." "Thanks Davish!" Veemon replyed. "Ditto with gatomon too?" "Yes, Vee. Same with Gatomon." Replyed Kari. "Since there is no room in the closet because Davis moved in." "Since..?" asked Gatomon. "Since my brother moved out." Answered Kari. As soon as she finished that Sentance, Davis gave her a good-night kiss. I mean a REALLY BIG kiss. The digimon shuddered and went to sleep uptop on their heads. AWW! how sweet! sharing a bed with their digimon. Or is it the other the way around?  
  
After the Motomiya's got married (Davis and Kari) For breakfast they had Eggs Bendict. Kari had to make those, because beakfast is kari's territory.  
  
"Yum! Eggs Bendict! I love this!" Davis said stuffing his face. After they had eaten 9 of those they went shopping for clothes for their digimon (Saturday summer afternoon) As they were in a shop...  
  
"OY!" exclamed Davis. "So many clothes so little time to buy them for our digimon. Should we go for our regular clothes for the digimon or buy the opposite?" (Gatomon wears davis' digimon version clothes Veemon Kari's digimon version clothes) "Let's go with the opposite. Oh, Crap! It's Veemon's and Gatomon's birthday! We need more presents to give them!" Yelled Kari. "Don't worry Kari. I already done that. They are at our home still sleeping and I have their cake. WHOA! 2:30! We better go back home!" Davis said with confidence. After paying for the digimon clothes, they went home and set up the party for the digimon. As 3:00 came around and as they awoke: "SURPRISE!" Yelled Kari and Davis together. "Wow! Davish, did you do all this? 'Give me a kiss and call me honey!'" Said Gatomon and Veemon. As Veemon Kissed Gatomon, she loved it and Veemon called Gatomon Honey. "Enough of that! Lets get to the party!" Said Kari. "What's first? Cake and Ice cream or presents?" Said Veemon and Gatomon together. "Presents." Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya said. As Gatomon and Veemon opened their presents, they were speechless. Well, almost. "Digimon version of your clothes??" Exclamed Gatomon and Veemon said. "Yep. Felt like shopping for you on your special day." Davis said. "You remembered!" Veemon said with gatomon. There's one birthday left for me to get presents for." "You mean...?" Kari said. She blushed as Davis said that. "Yep." Davis said kissing Kari.  
  
"Try those gifts on. Go to Tai's old room and fit into those." As Veemon and Gatomon put those gifts on piece by piece, The newlyweds had a little talk. As the two digimon came out, they looked at each other. "Looking good!" they said to each other. "If you're asking about the digivice's, they're in your back pockets" Davis said to the duo. "Ditto with the D-termials. You can Sleep in Tai's old room. Fell free to sleep together." Both digimon blushed. "O....K." they said. As night drifted on, weird stuff happened. Can't say what happened.  
  
Kari and Davis are going out to a party on her birthday. However, Kari doesn't know that it is a surprise party for her. They walk into the room, SURPRISE!!! Wow, Kari was really happy. Davis then sweeped her into his arms and planted a HUGE, and I mean HUGE brithday kiss on her lips. They ate their cake and she opened her presents but the real present was going to be that night with Davis. As they stepped out of the house... "OHMYGOSH! a new car?" Kari almost fainted, but Davis caught her.  
  
They got home kinda late, but for them the night was still young. Davis busted out the pop. After a few drinks, Kari was a little energetic. They went into the bedroom and turned the lights out. What Kari and Davis don't know the digimon were at the party and spotted the whole thing happening at the party and at home. Then a lovely dream was split in half between them. It was Like a Romeo & Juliet Dream. What Davis doesn't know that his birthday was the next day.  
  
On the early morning of Davis' birthday, he was still asleep while Kari was out shopping for his gifts but even more important, a new car for him to use for his public use for his school return in September 1st. When Davis woke up and look to his left, Kari was gone. He thought, "Maybe in the restroom" and continues his dream.  
  
She was not in the restroom. She will have the car delievered in Davis' part of the garage. At 11:40AM Kari had arrived at their home, Davis was STILL asleep and the cake was in the refrigerator chilling and ready to cut and served like the ice cream in the freezer. Kari woke Davis up and put a blindfold on him and took him to a private location and when she got there with a blindfolded Davis, Kari opened the door and took off the blindfold and SURPRISE! The old digidestined from Season one. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and a teenage TK was there. "Wow! Kari, I didn't expect this. Were you behind this?" Kari blushed and said "I cannot lie. I was behind this party." "What about that TK dude, Kari?" Davis asked. "I want you to tell him that we're hitched." Kari exclaimed. "And get the crap beaten out of me?" Davis asked with a puzzled look in his eyes. "TK, I got something to tell you." "What is it Davis?" TK said. "TK, I married Kari." Davis was a little afraid of wqhat would happen after. "Was you nervous? I would have been. I'm glad you made that big move, Davis." TK said. "I wasn't nervous." Davis replyed. As Davis opened his gifts and went home, Davis saw a car. "Is that mine?" Davis questioned. "Yep." Kari said. Davis thanked Kari with a Big kiss and a Hug. After, They whole crew ate the Ice cream and cake, after they left, same old routine at the Motomiya house.  
  
  
  
On Aug. 30, It's time to get the schedules for Sept. 1. The name of the school is Toyko High school. Lets see what the couple is up to.  
  
"NO WAY!" said the Motomiya's. "We had all our classes together! even lunch!" "But what about our digimon?" Davis asked. We have plenty of food for them at home. Don't worry, Be happy." Replyed Kari. "I won't worry" Davis answered back. "We can just walk to school. It's just a block down. It'll save us money from those steep gas prices."  
  
Yes, school time again! Believe it or not, both of them have the same classes together! (don't ask) they are a married couple so they have classes together. The principal announced, "We are proud to welcome the NEWEST couple in tokyo. Mr. and Mrs. Motomyia!" Both of them blushed and the class went on. All of their classes last only 30 minutes. 2 hours of classes! (I wish I was in Tokyo) remember: THEY WALK TO SCHOOL!  
  
  
  
"AHHHH!" yelled Davis and Kari. "A twenty Page report about 'Robin Hood?' It can't be done." "Say that again, I'll make it thirty pages." Quoted the teacher. "Ok, we'll do the twenty page report." Splurtled the couple. The final bell rang. "THE REPORT IS DUE THURSDAY!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"Ok, its Monday. I'll do ten pages and you'll do the last ten pages. Ok, honey?" Davis said with a sparkle in his eyes. "Ok, we'll get right to it as soon we hit home." Kari replyed.  
  
As they hit home and logged in to the internet, Davis said, "I'll do the part where he goes into the forest with his good men, and You'll do where he steals from the rich to give to the poor. That will split the work between us and our internet time for each other. Ten pages for both of us. Front and back." Quoted Davis. "It will take a strain off both of us."  
  
As both of them finished their report at the same time, they put the report in their binder, seperating their subjects with a piece of yellow cardboard, They had plenty of time to relax. They got off the computer and took a nap in their bed and slept until dinner.  
  
For dinner they had sloppy joe sandwhichs. They couldn't get enough of it. Altogether, the crew ate fourty sloppy joes. Ten for each couple. YUMMY! It was a little mesy, but there's nothing a moist towelete cannot wipe off. Both were bloated with food on a monday. 


	2. Part II of Daikari

SAME DISCLIAMER  
  
PHEW! finally a break from the school work for a week! I bet they are glad they are off. Let's see..  
  
"Boy! I'm glad we have a week off from school!" Kari exclaimed, lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, but I'll miss the Principal yelling at the other kids." Davis replied then laughed. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "Dunno. We can go to America for a while or live in the digiworld." Kari said with a puzzled look on her face. "We better go to the digiworld for a week; we don't have our passports." So, off to the school's computer lab they went. "I hope we have our digimon with us. There is danger waiting for us." Davis said. "Yeah, we're here. Trying to get in some Z's in your backpack before we stay in the digiworld for a whole week." Veemon and Gatomon exclaimed. "I'll let you do it Kari-chan since you are SO Kawaii!" Kari blushed. "OK, Davis dear." Davis blushed even more than Kari. As the four teleported to the digiworld, they had arrived in a hotel and had checked in into a suite with the works! (Wow, what a treat!) After they took the card keys with them, they walked around the digiworld like a walkabout and went to the BEST water park that they had to offer. After the couples changed into their swimsuits, they had put their bag in a locker within the water park and went to have fun. After, they were SOAKED! "Hey, we had fun!" said the four. "I'm glad we brought the digimon with us. We better change and go back to the hotel." As they changed back to their casual clothes, and got their bag out of the locker and went back to the hotel, it was dinner time. They had a feast fit for a couple! YUMMY!  
  
  
  
When the crew woke up, BOY WERE THEY TENSE! they HAD to have a massage! The Motomiya's massaged their digimon's backs and their shoulders until they were not tense. Then It was the couple's turn. They got massages from each other after one got done. (Ie: Kari gave Davis a massage, after, Davis gives Kari a massage) And it went like this for the whole week. No danger what-so-ever. (Lucky them! no danger for the whole week.)  
  
  
  
"It's sad for our vacation to end like this. I don't want to go back!" Kari whined. "We have to go back darling, or we'll miss the principals top blowing off again at others." Davis replied with a laugh. "We can come back here during the christmas and new-year break!" Kari smiled and kissed Davis (on the lips) as a present when she heard that. Davis blushed. "We better checkout." Kari said. As the coupled returned their cardkeys to their hotel room, they returned to the real world on Friday morning in their own home. "Woah!" Kari yelled. "We are in our home instead of school?" "Yes." Davis said. "I taught it to teleport us back to our house on breaks from school to advoid getting into trouble." "We better eat some of your Eggs Bendict that I LOVE so much. I'll NEVER tire of them! I bet I can eat 15 of them!" "I cook for you if you say that all the time, Davis- chan." Kari said. Davis blushed and kissed Kari on the lips. "I'll admit it. You are a Fabulous cook. Better than that 'BAM!' and 'let's kick it up a notch' guy."  
  
"Thanks." Kari said blushing after Davis said that. "I love your honesty." Kari replyed. Davis blushed. "Now, enough of this. Our stomaches are growling. 40 EGGS BENIDICT? I thought you were making 15." Yelled Davis. "I though I'll make some for our digimon as well. We had a busy week in the digiworld all in all." Kari exclaimed. "You should know, 10 for the each of us." "We're not hungry." The digimon coupled exclaimed. "We ate before we left back to this world. We are bloated." "Ok, good more 'cake' for us." Kari said and then laughed with davis. "I LOVE a sense of humor!" they said at the same time. "I think it's sexy." Quoted Davis. Kari Blushed. "It's a good thing we turned in our assignment on the book 'Robin Hood' on Wendsday or we wouldn't have this much fun!" Kari said. "Yeah." Davis replyed dropping Kari unto their bed, looking at the ceiling all happy-like.  
  
  
  
As the couple went back to their school, they were full of confidence that they would not have homework until next break or at least get the work done before the end of the school or before their digimon eat thier homework. (That wouldn't be a good excuse for the teachers to believe that their digimon ate their homework) At the end of the school day, they didn't have any homework and "chilled" at the nearby café and shared a latté before hitting home.  
  
  
  
As the couple returned to the digiworld, they did the usual. They brought their digimon with them just in case they would run into danger during their christmas break the day after the last day of school before they return for their second semester classes. (kewl, huh?) FYI: the first day of christmas break. when the four arrived, they were decked in snowboarding/skiing gear. The digimon can ride a sled until they would leave back to the real world. Davis wanted to snowboard; so did Kari. They tryed it, and they landed every trick they did. (even though there were practicing) Next was Skiing. Wow, were they great! (I should have mentioned they never did snow sports before) Now, to some sledding! As they finished the afternood with their snowsports, they went to the lodge to get some hot cocoa before they returned to their home. Later, they returned home at about 9PM. They ate thier dinner, and went fast to sleep.  
  
  
  
On their second day off from school, it was 7AM, they are still sleeping while it was snowing HEAVY outside their house. An hour later, Davis woke up to a HUGE surprise! I shouldn't tell you, but, it was a vast oray of gifts that Davis had ordered for Kari. He woke up as he heard the doorbell, walked to the door and opened it, tipped the man, and he put Kari's gifts under the tree (they put up the tree after they had went snow boarding yesterday) then went back to bed. (in his winter clothes) Then two hours later, the doorbell rang again. This time, Kari awoke and the presents were for Davis. (she was wearing women's winter clothes) She had tipped the delivery person and she put his gifts under the tree with ease. As she finished and went back to the bedroom, Davis awoke and started to head for the Kitchen. "Morning, Kari dearest." They kissed on each other's cheek. "Morning Davy." Kari said. As they went to the kitchen, Davis kissed Kari on the lips. (A little French, not much) "Mistletoe." Davis said; pointing up to the plant. Kari blushed. "You're SO sweet Davy." Kari replied while rubbing her fingers though Davis' hair without his goggles. Davis let out a little laugh that Kari does from time to time when Davis runs his fingers though her hair. NOTE: this is their "fun day." Davis exclaimed, "We better be quiet; the digimon are still asleep." "It's a good thing we are wearing our winter clothes instead of our PJ's" Kari replied. Davis whispered in Kari's ear, "Let's have a snow fight after our breakfast. But, I need my morning coffee first." "Same here." Replied Kari. As the two drank their morning coffee, the digimon woke up. "Morning." The digimon couple said. "Morning." Davis and Kari replied. "Hot cocoa?" Davis asked to the digimon. "Sure. We're freezing here!" They replied. As Davis finished fixing the digimon's hot cocoa, you know what happened. Veemon and Gatomon kissed each other because of the mistletoe. Davis and Kari looked in awe at them, then shook it off and Davis gave the digimon their cocoa. "Be careful you two, it's VERY hot!" "We will." They replied. They drank the cocoa, then changed into their winter clothes. "I think they over-heard our conversation." Davis said. "Part of it anyway. They didn't hear about the snowball fight." Kari whispered in Davis' ear. Then, the heat kicked on in the apartment house. "Lousy timing." Kari said to the heat. "Hey, at least we will be warm for a few moments." Quoted Davis. Then, put his head on Kari's shoulder like they were cuddling; then, they decided to go out and have their little snowfight for a while after they finished thier coffee. After the two had their morning coffee, they made sure they were "bundled up" enough for them to have a friendly snowball fight ofr about two minutes, then went back in because of the nearly sub-zero temperatures. I DO mean that. It was about 2 degrees Farenheight outside their house. When the couple got inside, they snuggles close to each other to try to get warn after they drunk some hot cocoa. Thier digimon friends were on thier shoulders when they were having thier snowball fight and when they went in the house.  
  
After the two had their morning coffee, they made sure they were "bundled up" enough for them to have a friendly snowball fight for about two minutes, then went back in because of the nearly sub-zero temperatures. I DO mean that. It was about 2 degrees Farenheight outside their house. When the couple got inside, they snuggles close to each other to try to get warm after they drunk some hot cocoa. Thier digimon friends were on thier shoulders when they were having thier snowball fight and when they went in the house.  
  
They went on like this until christmas, opened their gifts, went to school until the spring breaks. They enjoys their times off. Life contiuned like that for the four.  
  
THE END! PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
